FANGAME:Jupiter's Adventure
Jupiter's Adventure is a platforming game made by Dio Inc. that features a brand-new character. It is scheduled to be released after Examoriphine, Mobian Kombat, and Omega Fury. About Jupiter Jupiter is a 19 year old female hedgehog with purple fur. She is known for being quite fast and has the unique ability to be able to bend twilight to her will. She does this by collecting twilight crystals. Her goal is to collect all 100 crystals and reforge them into the crystal heart. Then she will be able to use the unlimited power of the crystal heart to revive her dead family. Jupiter is fast, is skilled in pyro, cryo, and electrokinesis, and can call upon powers from the twilight realm in order to use high-level magical attacks. Levels Each level has 3 acts, the 3rd of which has a boss to defeat. (Feel free to add a level. It just needs to have a unique name and a boss at the 3rd act) Disk 1 Level 1- Howling Hill Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Behemoth Level 2- Diamond Dust Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Yeti Level 3- Moonlight Cavern Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Vampire Lord Level 4- Vile Volcano Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Lava Scorpion Level 5- Underwater Utopia Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Chaos Level 6- Crumbling Castle Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Ancient Duke Level 7- Foggy Forest Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Rafflisia Level 8- Hectic Highlands Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Darrius Von Torrot Level 9- Shifting Sands Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Tarantular Level 10- Ghastly Graveyard Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:The Zombie King Level 11- Mettalic Madness Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Steel Golem Level 12- Mystic Mansion Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Elie The Fortune-Teller Disk 2 Level 13- Towering Tundra Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Giant Wolf Level 14- Bountiful Beach Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Sandbird Level 15- Crazy Canal Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:River Serpent Level 16- Frantic Funhouse Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Evil Clown Level 17- Magnificent Mesa Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:The Snake Whisperer Level 18- Rainbow Road Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Celestial Warrior Level 19- Dusty Desert Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Xuzzo, the Gaurdian of Earth Level 20- Madening Mountains Zone Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight:Wyvern Lord Level 21- Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight: Level 22- Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight: Level 23- Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight: Level 24- Act 1 Act 2 Act 3- Boss Fight: Bonus Level (Completing the Game 100% twice) Act 1- Boss Fight: Legna Act 2- Boss Fight: Dan Act 3- Boss Fight: Nate Category:Fangames Category:Sonic Fanon